


A Misunderstanding

by Michaelstories95



Category: Eden's Zero, Edens Zero, Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: Taking placing six months after Shiki meets Rebecca, and after doing a job on a spa planet.An overheard sentence creates a nervous atmosphere for a lot of people.





	A Misunderstanding

"Shiki I have a serious question for you!" Lavilla Christi, the famous B-Cuber comes rushing out of no where and slams her hands on the table I'm eating on.  
"You know," I start saying to mention how she almost knocked my plate off the table, but she cut me off.  
"I heard you and little miss B-Loser went to some sketchy place on your last voyage. Tell me all about it, because she's been red in the face longer than Elcy's hair." Lavilla says while sitting next to me a little too close. I was hoping this close proximity thing was over after I got her too leave me alone to use my ether gear on cam.  
"I'm not sure what to tell, nothing to weird happened. We went to go get footage of the hot springs that appearently had some type of monster looming around and stealing women's underwear." I remember Happy coming up and telling me and Rebecca about the rumor.  
"Really, " Lavilla says while stealing some food off my plate, which I touched and made float to get back at her. "was there a monster there after all?"  
"Well, yeah but no. It was really an ugly looking pet of the owner that was stealing the clothes. We found it and let the owner know and he let us stay there for free to keep quiet about it. I don't think Rebecca stayed in the baths too long and got a fever, so I wonder why she's sick?" I say while finishing my food and moving to go outside until Lavilla pulls me back to my seat.  
"What are you an idiot! I never said she was sick Shiki!"  
"But you said she was red in the face, isn't that what happens when you get sick? Happened to me once when I was younger."  
"NO DUMBASS I MEANT SHE WAS SO EMBARRASSED THAT SHE'S BEEN RED IN THE FACE! HOW DO YOU NOT GET THAT!?" Lavilla yells, pushing me back out my seat and making the people around us move to different tables.  
"Whoa, what do mean embarrassed, there isn't anything to be embarrassed about?"  
"Did you see her naked or pretty exposed by any chance?"  
"No, the baths were separated and we stayed in different rooms. We did play cards in my room for a bit.....Wait?"  
"What, WHAT TELL ME!"  
"Why are you so interested in what has Rebecca embarrassed so much? You two don't get along at all, so why do you care?" Seriously, those two can barely go two sentences before arguing about something. "What's your, I think the word is, angle?  
"Well my naieve weirdo let me detail you of my strategy." Lavilla says while wrapping her arm around my shoulders, which made her make a weird face for a second for some reason. "You see, thanks to you Rebecca has been getting more viewers and subscribers. That has been hitting my channel just a little bit, so I have a plan to get me some of those subs. A rumor of something scandalous coming from my amazing lips will snatch those viewers right up and send them straight to me, Lavilla Chrisiti." She proclaims with a lot of extra motions and hand gestures.  
"Then I won't tell you. I'm not going to do something that will hurt Rebecca's feelings or her channel that she works super hard to keep going." Why would I want to hurt my friend, and my first friend at that, who's showed me so much and has been by my side since I had to leave my home world.  
The same friend who helped me start to understand human society. Helped me to understand human emotions. Hell, helped me handle my emotions when I found out all the machines back home were completely shut down and dead forever now. No, I wont ever do anything to hurt Rebecca for the rest of my life.  
"Sorry Lavilla, but there's isn't anything I can-" I was starting to say until a blue flash zipped straight to me.  
I happened to catch the flash and when I felt the soft fur with extra mech weight on it I realized it was good old Happy, Rebecca's life long friend and cat-gun partner in a fight.  
"Happy!? What's wrong why are you rushing like that, did something happen?" As I look closer at him I see he looks shaken up and possibly scared, which has me worried.  
"SHIKI IT'S BAD, IT'S REALLY BAD!" Happy screeches out with tears welling up in his eyes. "REBECCA SHE'S COMING AND SHE'S REALLY REALLY MAD!"  
"Wait, why?" I asks wondering what could have her in such a rage that even scares Happy this much.  
"YEAH CAT TELL US WHY SHE'S MAD!" Lavilla exclaims with a lot of excitement in her eyes, and again being too close for my comfort.  
"Well, you see she hea-" Happy was interrupted by the doors of the guild being slammed opened with a furious Rebecca charging straight toward me, and I see why Happy was so scared, I was starting to get more practice on the human emotion of fear myself. And with everyone else in the guild starting to move even farther away from then they already were, I felt no shame for my new found fear. Also I do see where Lavilla's description of Rebecca and Elcy's hair came into play, she really is super red in the face.  
"SHIKI! YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN WHAT YOU MEANT WHEN YOU TOLD HAPPY YOU WANTED TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH ME!!??" "Rebecca yells pointing an ether gun she keeps for back-up emergency situations right in the middle of my forehead and pinning me to the bench I'm at by propping her leg up on it. Any other time and this would be a nice view, but for now I just feel the cold pressure of a hospital visit.  
"WAIT, HOLD ON, EXPLAIN WHAT NOW!?" Not sure I know what she's talking about but I need to figure this out as soon as possible. Also whatever it is has just about everyone, especially Lavilla who I think is recording this, moving closer to be able to get in on this dirt.  
"Shiki," Happy almost whispers from behind me. "remember that conversation me and you had in your room after the baths, when I asked you if you were going to decide on whether or not you would stay with me and Rebecca, or go with Elcy's group?"  
OH! Now I know what's going on, Happy was worried that I would accept Elcy's proposal to join her pirate group to find out more about my grandpa and leave him and Rebecca. I don't get why that has Rebecca so mad though, I said I wanted to stay with them.  
"Well yeah, you asked about that and I said I would stay with you guys, I chose my very first friends instead of the pirates."  
"So what about this stuff about being by my side?" Rebecca asks while loosening her grip on the gun.  
"Well why wouldn't I stay at the side of the friend who's done so much for me, and taught me so much along the way. You've stuck with me through some rough and fun times, so why would leave you at the drop of hat, (I think that's the correct phrase at least), You're an important person to me Rebecca, honestly the most important person in my life, and I wont leave you till you don't want to deal with me any longer."  
That moment would of been a lot better if everyone in the guild didn't start shouting and whooping and whistling, and if Lavilla didn't have her B-Cube right in front of us obviously recording. Still, it helped to have Rebecca stop pointing her gun at me, until she pointed it at the crowd. Well at Lavilla, but I'm sure everyone is in her deadly accurate sights.  
"All of you get the hell out of our conversation or have a ether bullet give you a piece of your mind." Rebecca coldly states while my new friend fear comes back for a visit.  
After everyone runs away to a safe distance, which is out the building, Rebecca puts her gun down and sits next to me. Her face doesn't show anymore anger, just a weird expression with that red glow.  
"Sorry Shiki, I kinda overheard that part of what you said and I got caught up in weird feelings that I didn't really understand. I thought something else and was blowing things out of proportion, are we still friends?" She asks still looking down, but slighting turning her head so I'm in her peripheral.  
Crazy to believe just a few seconds ago I was ready to pee my pants since I was about to get shot unconscious, but now I'm just happy to have her right by my side. It's definitely something I wouldn't give up for something else. Me, Rebecca, and Happy, I'll be sure to keep it like this till the end. So it's only one thing to say while I gather Rebecca and Happy in a hug.  
"Of course we're still friends, and we'll be friends forever. I love you guys."


End file.
